Our Bond
by spazzgirl
Summary: the three of them always had a strong bond because of Naruto, but now it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn to thank the newly appointed Hokage. SasuNaruSaku. SasuNaru. NaruSaku. WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/BOYXBOY ALONGSIDE STRAIGHT LEMON!


**Our Bond**

**I was about to start writing on a NaruSaku smut one-shot, but then I promised myself to write a SasuNaruSaku smut one-shot before 2014 ended, and I tend to make that promise!**

**Anyways this one-shot is going to have yaoi/boyxboy sex, so if that kind of thing irks you, walk away while you still have the chance.**

**This is going to take place right after Naruto's inauguration of becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura decide to have a little party for all three of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: **the three of them always had a strong bond because of Naruto, but now it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn to thank the newly appointed Hokage

**Ages:**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: 20**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/BOYXBOY, TURN BACK IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT!**

"But I just had a party of becoming Hokage," the 7th Hokage whined.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled at the blonde.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but this time, it's a party for Team 7."

"So Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, and Sai are going to be there?"

"No Naruto, I meant a party, just for all three of us," said the rosette.

"Oh, so when is it?" Naruto asked.

"Now," Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him.

"HEY WAIT UP FOR ME!" Sakura cried out and ran after her two teammates.

It took a lot longer than normal to get to Sasuke's place. The Uchiha ended up buying a small mansion that was a bit near the forest. The only reason why it took the trio to get there was that Sakura had to apologize for Sasuke's actions and told them they were having a small party just for them. It was great to know that the village was fine with it.

"Oi teme, you didn't have to drag me you know," Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke and rubbed his bruised wrist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You still would've complained and demand where the hell we were taking you."

"Besides," Sakura happily wrapped her arms around the blonde's, "we can finally have our party."

Sakura would laugh as Naruto would re-tell his adventures with Jiraiya while Sasuke gave a small smile. The Uchiha left and came back with a few bottles of sake. The trio drank to their hearts content and smiled as they joked around.

"Man," Naruto chugged down another cup of sake, "you guys are the best, I love you two."

"We love you too Naruto." Sakura happily smiled.

"Yeah, dobe, we love you too." Sasuke added.

The blonde grinned happily, "It's great to know you guys feel the same way, just like how I love ramen."

Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I mean, is that I love you guys just as much as I love ramen!"

Sakura frowned, "So what you're saying, is that you don't _love_ us?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What's the difference?"

"This is," the Uchiha gripped Naruto by the collar of his Hokage jacket and crashed his lips against his, after a couple of minutes he pulled away, "usuratonkachi."

Cerulean eyes widened in realization. "Wh-what?!" He looked at Sakura, "You too Sakura-chan?"

"Idiot," she growled and kissed the blonde as well, blushingly, she pushed him away, "I swear sometimes you need a straightforward answer to understand what we're saying."

"I-I don't understand," the poor Nanadaime had no idea what was going on, "you both _feel_ this way for me?"

"Well yeah, I mean without you, our lives wouldn't feel the same." Sakura placed a comforting hand on his leg, "Besides Sasuke and I knew how the two of meant to you, and we didn't want our love for you to tear our bond between the three of us."

"What are you trying to say Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What she's trying to say dobe, is that we agreed to share you."

Sakura looked away with a blush on her face, "I mean if that's okay with you, of course."

The two looked at the now crying blonde. "You guys don't know how much this means to me. I mean I thought I had to choose between the two of you."

"Idiot, we wouldn't care who you chose, as long as you were happy." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto sniffed, "You guys don't understand, I mean if I did end up choosing, I'd feel terrible, because our bond means a lot to me." He placed a hand on his heart. "And I just wouldn't feel the same." Before he could say anymore, Sakura placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to choose anymore Naruto, because we love you."

**LEMON WARNING. YAOI/BOYXBOY AHEAD!**

The rosette brought him in for a kiss, the blonde laid her down gently on the carpet and began to kiss back. Sakura moaned as she could feel all the love he had for her in that kiss. Naruto nipped the bottom of her lip and his tongue seduced her own. Not wanting to be left out, Sasuke began to leave small kisses on the blonde's tan neack, causing Naruto to moan into his and Sakura's kiss. The rosette pressed herself against the erection that was forming in the blonde's pants. Breaking away from the kiss, he was met with Sasuke's, he moaned as he felt both his teammates rubbing against his body.

Small lithe hands began to roam all over his clothed chest. She purred at the sight of her two male teammates kissing. Wanting in at the action, Sakura began to nibble at Naruto's neck. The blonde couldn't help but succumb to the pleasure his two teammates were giving him. He could feel the love they had for him through their actions. A cry of pleasure left his lips the moment the rosette sneakily brushed her hand against the bulge in his pants.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" He blushed.

"Perhaps we should move our 'bonding' activity to the room," Sasuke suggested as he nipped the Nanadaime's ear.

"Agreed," the rosette hummed happily as she brushed against the bulge once more.

Both the raven haired and rosette took each of Naruto's hands and guided the blonde towards Sasuke's room. Upon arrival, Naruto was instantly pushed onto the bed with the female teammate of Team 7 attacking his lips. Growling, the blonde decided to flip them over so he was on top, his now sharpened canines began to leave little love bites on her soft skin. Sakura purred as she felt Naruto's tongue caress her skin. Sitting up, she took off the shirt she was wearing, Naruto drooled at the sight of her bra covered breast, before he could take off the piece of clothing he shivered as he felt Sasuke's cold fingers. The raven haired male snuck his hands underneath the shirt of the blonde's. Sakura helped Naruto take off his Hokage robes while Sasuke took care of his shirt.

The Nanadaime couldn't help but moan as his teammates caressed his beautiful tan and sculpted body. He cried out once Sasuke brushed a hand against his nipple, while the rosette began to leave small butterfly kisses down his body all to way towards the waistband of his pants.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted, "shirt off now!"

"As you command, Hokage-sama," Sasuke whispered huskily into the other man's ear.

The Uchiha literally ripped his shirt off and pinned the blonde back to the bed, with speed of a ninja, Sakura managed to move out of the way before she was crushed. She blushed heavily at the sight of her two teammates kissing each other passionately and with dominance. Naruto tugged Sasuke's hair ordering the man above him to deepen their kiss. The blonde arched his back as he felt Sasuke's covered erection rub against his ass. The Uchiha began to leave small kisses on the Hokage's body as he made his way towards his navel. Taking this opportunity, Sakura quickly took off the rest of her clothing.

"Hokage-sama," she purred, "look up."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was meet with Sakura's dripping arousal. He growled as the scent hit his nose heavily and began to devour her throbbing womanhood. The rosette placed her hands on his chest as the man below her began to eat her out. She panted as she heard the sound of Naruto slurping filled the room. His skillful tongue began to lick every crook and cranny and drank up the delicious nectar her body had to offer. Indulged in the pleasure she was receiving, she was unaware that Sasuke had managed to take off Naruto's pants and boxers, the moment he stroked the blonde's erection, Naruto moaned into her snatch causing her to cry out.

Sasuke smirked at the chain reaction he was causing and decided to take it a bit further as he took off the last of his restraining clothes. He took the blonde's erection in his mount and began to bob his head up and down, as he did this, Sasuke began to stroke his own hardened erection. The rooms were filled with Naruto and Sasuke's muffled moans and the pleasurable cries coming from Sakura's mouth. Calling out the blonde's name one more time, Sakura came into the hungry mouth of the blonde Hokage. With one last buck of his hips, Naruto came into the Uchiha's waiting mouth, in which triggered Sasuke's own release.

The raven haired male panted as he swallowed up Naruto's sperm, noticing some was still left on the tip, he scooped it up and brought his fingers towards the panting rosette.

"Wanna taste," he grinned. Happily Sakura took his sperm covered fingers in her mouth and moaned. "Good isn't?"

"Delicious," she purred happily.

Getting up, both were met with the sight of Naruto's juiced covered face, sitting up a bit, the blonde cleaned up the leftover of his spoiled goods.

"We aren't done, are we?" The blonde Hokage grinned.

"No, we're just getting started." Sasuke pointed out and brought the hand he used to masturbate, to the blonde's mouth, "Suck."

Naruto moaned as he tasted the Uchiha's juices, Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's skillful tongue swirl around his fingers.

"Fuck you're hot," the raven moaned out.

Coming behind the blonde, Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist and her other hand began to stroke Naruto's length. "Hmm yes he is."

"Sasuke, I want more." The blonde moaned out.

"So greedy," the raven haired smirked.

"Well he is a fox," Sakura nipped Naruto's neck.

Naruto had rested his head on top of Sasuke's pillow, the Uchiha straddled his chest with his erection right in front of the blonde's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

Doing what he was told, the Nanadaime happily took in Sasuke's hardened erection. The Uchiha threw his head back as Naruto's warm mouth wrapped itself around him.

"Fuck," Sasuke growled in approval.

Wanting to taste more of Naruto, Sakura herself took Naruto's now hardened length into her mouth. The blonde moaned against the Uchiha's penis, which caused the raven to feel the vibrations coming from Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but think about how wonderful Naruto's mouth felt and only made him desire the blonde more when he imagines how tight his ass would be. Grabbing a chunk full of the blonde's hair, Sasuke began to face fuck the man beneath him. Tan arms wrapped around the Uchiha's ass. Deciding to add in on the pleasure, Sakura began to pleasure herself as she began to finger fuck herself at the scene in front of her. The Uchiha threw his head back as he cursed aloud the moment he came in the blonde's mouth. Naruto arched his back as he came into the rosette's mouth.

Once everyone cleaned up after their oral, the main course was about to begin. Sasuke stood in between Naruto's legs as he began to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He watched happily as Naruto sucked on the breasts of their female teammate. Sasuke watched with a soft look as the rosette stroke the blonde's hair as he suckled on her teats. Naruto released Sakura's imprisoned breasts as Sasuke thrust a finger inside his tight hole, the Uchiha waited and then added another finger. Sakura watched as Naruto's hips bucked against their other male teammate's finger. Emerald eyes watched in fascination at the pleasurable expression the blonde was giving off. Another finger was added and this time Sasuke was able to hit the blonde's prostate. Feeling that the blonde was loose enough and ready, Sasuke motioned towards the rosette. Sakura placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips and straddled the blonde's lips.

Naruto watched as she hovered above his awaiting erection in her hand. Both Sasuke and Sakura slammed onto the blonde in perfect synch. He arched his back as he felt Sakura's tight walls enveloping his aching cock, and the feel and texture of Sasuke's cock inside of his ass. Tan fingers gripped the sheets as his body was feeling overload of pleasure given by his two teammates.

"Naruto," cerulean eyes looked up and were met with Sakura's worried emerald. The rosette placed a gentle hand on his whiskered cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed out, "it's just a lot to take in."

Sasuke chuckled, "Take all the time you need."

It only took a couple of minutes for Naruto to adjust, the moment he began to roll his hips, both teammates moaned out in pleasure. Sakura began to ride on his throbbing erection while Sasuke moved in and out of him. Moans, grunts, and growls filled the walls of Sasuke's bedroom. Tan hands reached up and cupped Sakura's small breasts, she moaned as she felt his calloused fingers pinch and pull on her sensitive nipples. Before the blonde could take one of her breasts in his mouth again, he moaned at the loss of Sakura's warmth surrounding his length.

Before he could complain, Sasuke flipped them over, this time Sakura was underneath the blonde. Naruto then leaned down and kissed the rosette, and then entered her once again. She moaned as Naruto's powerful hips slammed against her own.

"Hold still dobe," Sasuke hissed in the blonde's ear.

Doing what he was told, Naruto was rewarded as he felt Sasuke slid back in. Sakura moaned as the two moved against her. Whenever the Uchiha slammed into the Uzumaki, the woman beneath them shouted out in pleasure. Tilting his head back a bit and bringing his bandaged arm back, he pulled the Uchiha down for a kiss, in which he happily obliged. Naruto's unoccupied hand slithered down and began to roll Sakura's throbbing clit. The blonde into Sasuke's mouth as the Uchiha began to tease Naruto's nipples. Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto nearly fell over but the Uchiha managed to hold him up against his chest. The rosette ended up clenching around the blonde's throbbing erection at the sight of her two male teammates on top of them. Emerald eyes took in the sight of the two moaning and grunting in pleasure as sweat began to drip down their bodies.

Feeling Sakura's eyes on him, Naruto smirked at her, leaned down and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. She arched her back as his talented tongue began to swirl around the tip. Sasuke began to leave small love bites on the back of the Nanadaime. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer, with the feeling of Sakura's tightening walls and Sasuke thrusting in and out of him, was beginning to be too much for the blonde. Throwing his head back, he let out an animalistic howl and slammed his hips against Sakura, and spilled his hot seeds in her. This caused Sakura to arch her back and come as well. While Naruto came, his ass clenched, which caused the Uchiha to slam against the blonde's hips and come inside of him.

Quickly, Sasuke pulled out and pulled Naruto to his chest, so that the two of them would roll over to the side, without having to crush their female teammate. The room was filled with heavy pants as all three members tried to regain their breath.

"Man that was great," Naruto laughed aloud. "Is sex always like this?"

Sakura cuddled close to the blonde's chest, "It is when it's with someone you love. Or in our case, with the people you love."

Sasuke hummed in agreement as he molded his chest against the blonde's back.

"Man I'm sleepy," the blonde yawned and accidentally smacked Sasuke's nose.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "Sorry."

The night ended with Naruto sleeping between his teammates as he laid on his back. Sasuke on his left as the blonde rested on his chest like a pillow, and Sakura on the blonde's right. Naruto had one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and holding her hand. While his other hand wrapped around Sasuke's arm and both of their bandaged arm held each other in the night. Team 7 had a bond like no one ever had, and it was because the love Sasuke and Sakura had for the blonde, was the reason why they were so strong.

**END**

**Phew man this was a toughie. This is the first time I wrote yaoi as well, so I hope it wasn't that bad. **

**I feel like Naruto would feel devastated if he had to choose between Sasuke and Sakura to be with, and both know that Naruto means a lot to them, so in the end.**

**EVERYONE WINS WITH A FISHCAKE SANDWHICH!**

**Yes there is a big difference between SasuNaruSaku and NaruSasuSaku. **

**I hope I'm not the only one that ships SasuNaruSaku.**

**I don't want to hear any complaints, I gave you all like warnings and shit LOL.**


End file.
